The Way of us Garos
by Random Mexican Guy
Summary: What's hidden behind the bloody history of Ikana Canyon and their link to the spies of the enemy nation, the Garos? Find out as you read the entertaining story of a family that just moved to Ikana Canyon, unaware of the bizarre experiences they will face.
1. The Musical Box House

**Notice: This story is set apart from what originally happened in Majora's Mask. I only own my invented characters, but everything else such as the locations and enemies belong to Nintendo. **

Chapter 1: The Musical Box House

It was a peaceful August morning in Ikana Canyon. A soft breeze gently shook the few the trees that were on the eastern side of the canyon and some Guays were flying peacefully in the sky; it seemed a perfect day for the Anderson family to move on. Below, the river that divided eastern and western side of the canyon was running calmly. Not a single person alive seemed to be there, for the exception of four figures climbing the long, old wooden staircase that leaded to the high eastern side.

"So, this is our new home then, dad?" Owen asked with an eyebrow raised when they finally reached the last stair of the wooden staircase, looking at the only house in an open clear field that now expanded before them.

"C'mon son, is not that bad" said Mr. Anderson to his eldest son while leaving on the grass the heavy suitcase he had been carrying for hours to pat him in the shoulder.

"I think is great, Dad," said Sara while hugging his father to cheer him up.

"Thanks, sweetheart" he said accepting the embrace of his daughter, "I promise you guys that this is only while I get a decent job."

"Don't worry, dad" said his last and youngest son, Eric "We can handle this."

When Sara broke apart from his father, the four of them continued to walk down the lane that led to the old house. The sun was starting to rise on a hill opposite to them.

As they slowly approached the house through the field, they were starting to have a clearer view of it. It was a medium-sized house, with a waterwheel to its right. Something on the house drew Sara's attention.

"Uh? What's that?" asked Sara amazed pointing something big that was on the top of the old house with her short finger.

"It's a… bell of a trumpet?" said Owen frowning. They were now just a few yards from the old house. Indeed, a gigantic bell of a trumpet protunded from the roof of the house. "Dad, you didn't tell us that you bought this house from a freak!"

"Owen, shut up!" said his father indignantly, "He was a very generous man for selling me this place for an extremely cheap price."

"No wonder why…" said Owen under his breath still looking at the old house. Sara giggled behind him.

Eric continued walking while looking at the enormous bell on the roof awestruck, when suddenly his father grabbed him swiftly by the arm and pulled him backwards.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Mr. Anderson said concerned to his son, "The bridge is over here!"

Eric stared down and saw that a dried river was in front of the house. He had been looking the whole time the bell that he didn't notice it. His father brought him back to earth just in time; he was about to fall into the dried river when his father stopped him.

Shaking his head for his stupidity, Eric raced after his father, sister and brother, who were crossing a small bridge over the river at the other side from where he was.

"Wonder why the river is dried up?" Sara asked his brother as they crossed the bridge.

"Dunno," answered Owen.

As Eric caught up with them, he saw his father inserting an old bronze key in the keyhole of the rustled wooden front door of the house. There was a cracking sound and Mr. Anderson pushed the door open while removing the key from the keyhole.

The front door led to what seemed like a very antique old-fashioned living room. It consisted of three uncomfortable-looking sofas and a big wooden shelf full of thick books at the end wall. Everything seemed to be covered by a thick layer of dust. The walls were multicolor; several straps of vivid colors of about fifteen centimeters each one after another completed the walls.

"Well, I was right when I said the previous owner was a freak" said Owen with a funny look and staring at his father in triumph.

"Well… he was just creative, I suppose…" said his father nervously, "Still we can paint the walls of a different color if you want."

"I kinda like it," said Eric looking at the walls with his green eyes open wide, "It reminds me of a circus…"

"You said the owner had a daughter, right Dad?" asked Sara directing to his father, "Maybe it was her idea of painting the house like this… You know, if Eric likes it, then other kids might too."

"Yea… he mentioned something about a daughter… Pamela, or something she was called."

"Why did they move out?" asked Sara.

"Why they wouldn't?" muttered Owen bitterly to himself.

"The man told me that he found a better job at the swamp, so he built a house there," replied Mr. Anderson while putting the heavy suitcase on the floor.

"Eww, on the swap?" questioned Sara disgusted.

"Any place better than this one," said Owen bitterly.

"Owen that's it!" said Mr. Anderson angrily, "I know you are mad because you miss your friends back in town but I'm sure you will find some new…"

"Yea, whatever" said Owen interrupting his father in middle-sentence with disdain. "Let's go watch the other rooms" he suggested eagerly as he opened a door on the left side of the room and disappeared behind it. The other three stared at each other and then followed him. The new room consisted of a crossover of a kitchen and a dinning room. A great amount of light bathed the entire room from a big window behind the stone oven. From there, they had a clear view of a green hill on the distance. A colossal weird construction that resembled three cactuses was easily distinguished among the tall trees of the hill.

"Wow… what's that?" said Sara pointing the weird tower. It wasn't necessary pointing it, though; Owen and Mr. Anderson were also watching it with interest. The only one who wasn't watching it was Eric, whose height didn't permit him see through the big window.

"The Stone Tower," answered Mr. Anderson with a mysterious tone in his voice.

"The what?" asked Sara, not giving credit to her ears.

"Stone Tower," repeated Mr. Anderson.

"I remember that Andrew mentioned it once…" said Owen trying to remember the conversation he had with his friend back in Clock Town.

"What is it?" asked Sara with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?!" said Eric demanding an answer.

Everyone ignored him, though, and Mr. Anderson was looking for the correct words to explain them to his daughter.

"It's a colossal tower built centuries ago," explained Mr. Anderson, "The legend says it protects something extremely valuable at the top of the tower."

"And what is at the top of the tower?" asked Sara.

"Nobody knows," answered Owen remembering what his friend told him, "Countless warriors tried to reach the top but all of them died in the way. Andrew told me."

"But why they died?" said Sara fearing for an answer.

"There are thousands of obstacles and traps inside," said Mr. Anderson. "And there's suppose to be a keep at the top of the tower where the treasure lies, protected by the most evil monsters ever imagined."

Nobody said anything. Owen kept watching the tower as if hypnotized. Sara was meditating his father's words and shot frightening looks to the tower constantly. The little Eric simply stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what his family was talking about.

"But don't worry," said Mr. Anderson quickly looking scared of his son and daughter reactions "They never leave their fortress. Err… why don't we go upstairs to check our beds?"

The three of them stopped staring at the tower and they, along with Eric, started climbing the old staircase that led to the upper floor. The wide and only room upstairs seemed more like an attic. The walls were all the same as downstairs, with strips of different colors. The first thing the four of them noticed as they came in was the missing part of the bell that protunded to the outside. It was connected to a big black box at the end of the room. Three old beds filled the rest of the room, one lined after another. There was also a wide-proportioned wardrobe at the side of the bed on the farthest right.

"Only three beds?!" exclaimed Mr. Anderson with rage. "That bastard told me there were four!"

"You know, it's okay Dad," said Owen comprehensively, "It's not your fault; I can sleep on the sofa if you want."

"Wow, that sounded very… mature from your part, Owen. I'm impressed!" said Mr. Anderson with mild surprise on his face to his son, who grinned broadly "Well if you insist… okay then."

"I want to sleep in the bed farthest from the wardrobe!" squealed Eric before stopping himself from saying it.

"Oh, c'mon Eric, don't tell me that you believed that dumb story of the Gibdo in the Wardrobe grandma told us last week?" said Sara rolling her eyes.

"No!" said Eric immediately faking a courageous expression, which faded away almost instantly and was replaced for a scared face "But… it's just to be sure…"

The others three laughed at him and Eric merely watched them with a grumpy expression.

"Okay," agreed Mr. Anderson after he stopped laughing, "I will sleep in the bed closest to the wardrobe, Eric will sleep in the one closest to that weird black box, Sara can sleep in the middle one, and finally Owen will sleep on the sofa downstairs. Agree?"

The rest of the family nodded approvingly.

"Now, let's start to work," said Mr. Anderson in a somewhat business tone. "Sara you start cleaning all the rooms downstairs. Owen, you go down the river and fetch some fish for lunch. I will start cleaning here upstairs. And Eric…Err… just try not to bother any of us too much, okay?"

"No way! I wanna help too!" complained Eric, "C'mon, please, please!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" said Mr. Anderson thinking hard, while the other two sons laughed, "Mhmm… the previous owner told me this house had a basement, but to reach it you had to go through a secret trapdoor. But he didn't mention exactly where it was so, why don't you start searching for it?"

"Okay," agreed Eric with a grin, feeling rather useful.

Okay then, so, everyone to work!"

The other three nodded and quickly returned back downstairs, followed by their father, as he needed the required items before cleaning upstairs.

"So, see you in half an hour," said Owen loudly as he departed the house with a can of bait in one hand and an old fishing road on the other.

Meanwhile Sara was on the kitchen, thinking where the broom might be.

"Dad, do you know where the broom is?" Sara asked him as he entered the kitchen.

"Um… in the cupboard, maybe?" suggested Mr. Anderson.

Sara nodded and she opened the cupboard beside the dinning table. There were several spoons, forks and knives of different sizes and colors, placed orderly in the upper part of the cupboard. In the section below were flasks that contained several common ingredients used for seasoning and flavouring, such as salt, sugar and pepper, but some flask also contained weird stuff: "Moth Wings", "Firefly Powder" and "Poe Essence" were some of the few flasks Sara dared to read. Finally, on the bottom part was the thing she was looking for: a broom, accompanied by a mop and a jar for holding water.

* * *

"Stupid staircase," cursed Owen gasping for breath as he finally reached the bottom part of the canyon, standing in front of the wooden bridge that permitted to cross the river.

He crossed the bridge midway, and sat down as comfortably as he could on the edge of it. He put the fishing rod at his side as he grabbed the can with both hands to open it.

"Hey! Who are you?" asked a male voice at his side.

"Oh, damn!" exclaimed Owen, startled. He did a reflex movement and accidentally threw the can of bait he was holding into the air, just for it to end in the river's cold waters with a splash.

"Crap!" exclaimed Owen in despair.

"Dude, I'm really sorry," apologized the guy next to him.

Owen turned to the guy. The young blonde man was sitting next to him, with a terrified expression of what he just did. He looked the same age as Owen, not older than twenty but not younger than sixteen, for sure.

"It's okay dude, it wasn't your fault" replied Owen comprehensively, "Is just that I thought no one will be around" he said confused, "I thought no one else lived here, in fact" he added.

"Well, actually I thought the same," the guy laughed, "So you now occupy that old house with the waterwheel?"

"Yea, me and my family," Owen answered, "We just moved today".

"Damn, I thought no one would ever buy that crappy house," the guy answered, "No offense" he added.

Owen laughed. "Yea I know, but we had no option".

"The previous owner wasn't right on his mind," the guy said seriously.

"Why do you say that?" asked Owen curiously, "Well apart from the trumpet on top of the house and the weird coloring inside."

"The owner was a researcher" the guy answered.

"What's bizarre about that?"

"Well, he wasn't what you can say a common researcher," he explained, "He was obsessed with what he called supernatural phenomena, such as Poes, Gibdos, fairies… and that stuff."

"Oh…" said Owen surprised.

"Anyway, I'm Aden," the guy said stretching a hand to Owen.

"Owen," he introduced himself and accepted the handshake.

"I thought there was just me and my family" admitted Owen, "We didn't see a house apart from ours when we came, where do you live?"

"Well, it's a bit lost of view because of the trees in the forest, maybe that's why you guys didn't see it" implied Aden.

"Yea, maybe" said Owen, "Anyway, I'm glad to have some company in this misery place".

Aden laughed. "Why don't you guys come to our house sometime? So I can introduce you my family and you introduce me yours as well."

"Sure," agreed Owen. "Shit, now I'm in trouble" he added remembering now the can of bait which was sunken on the river's floor. "I was supposed to bring some fish back home."

"Well, then I'm glad I brought some of this," smiled Aden as he pulled a can of bait from his jacket pocket. He grabbed his own fishing rod and stared defiantly at Owen. "Let's see who catches more".

Owen stared in surprise and then laughed. "Octoroks are worth two points."

* * *

"Eric, stop getting in the way!" exclaimed Sara furiously as she was trying to broom the floor with Eric moving across the room.

"I'm looking for that trapdoor!" he justified himself.

"Then look somewhere else, you are in my way!" replied Sara as a cloud of dust erupted out of the oven as she swept the broom near it.

"Okay, then" said Eric grumpily, "I will look in the sitting room then".

"Thanks" answered Sara in appreciation.

"Yea…" said Eric lazily as he exited the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Sara's job in the kitchen was finished, so she decided to move on to the sitting room. Eric was still there, inspecting every corner of the room for that trapdoor. She continued with the sweeping, starting on the opposite corner of the room where Eric was. After getting the sweeping done, she moved on to the pluming.

The books on the shelf were covered in dust as well, so her task would take some long time, she thought. She was having some difficulty reaching the upper part of the shelf, as she had to stand on the tip of her feet to reach it. She accidentally made a book fell over the shelf as she was sweeping away the dust from it.

"Oh, cheeses," she said, bending over to grab the fallen book. When she was about to stand, a cast of shadow that appeared out of nowhere draw her attention. She followed the source of it to the window. Her heart started pumping faster, and an expression of shock appeared on her face. There was a small girl standing outside of the window, wearing a night gown which was covered in mud and had holes and cuts all over it. Her bare arms had some serious fresh wounds and blood was coming out of them. But nothing scared Sara more than the girl's face. Her blue eyes were staring strongly at Sara, making her shiver and feel emptiness on the inside, as if her life was sucked out of her. The intimidating look of the small girl was getting more penetrating, and Sara's eyes started to water as she couldn't look away from her eyes. Her head was starting to spin; she wanted to turn away but something kept her staring at the girl.

"Hey, sis!" exclaimed Eric. His voice made Sara stare away from the girl and look at his brother, and, when Sara looked again at the window the girl was no longer there.

"Uh? Are you okay, sis?" asked Eric concerned as he saw the aspect of his sister. Sara was sweating, and her heart was still pumping in fear of what she just saw.

"Yea, I'm okay," she lied trying to sound calm. "Anyway, why did you call me?"

"I found it!" he cheered, pointing the trapdoor that was now visible after he pulled the rug covering it away.

"Oh, yea, nice" said Sara trying to sound happy and expressing a fake smile. She still couldn't get over what just happened. Who was that girl? Why she was covered I blood? And how she disappeared? A million of questions where spinning in her mind, but none of them she managed to answer. She had the feeling that, sooner or later, she would find out who the girl was.

**Notice: This story is set apart from what originally happened in Majora's Mask. In this story Link doesn't exist****s, and what he did in Ikana Canyon (healing the wandering souls, recover the river's flow, defeating Twinmold, etc.) doesn't exist in this story. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Mystery of the Basement

**Notice: This story is set apart from what originally happened in Majora's Mask. I only own my invited characters, but everything else such as the locations and enemies belong to Nintendo.**

Chapter 2: Mystery of the Basement

"I can't see anything!" complained little Eric in his attempt to see something in the surrounding darkness.

"Wait, I think there's an oil lamp here" exclaimed Sara grabbing blindly by the handle a rusted, old lamp that was on an open drawer near where she was. "I saw some Lantern Oil in the kitchen's cupboard, I'll be right back."

"No wait!" cried Eric, "Don't leave me alone in here!"

"Oh, common Eric, there's nothing here" uttered his sister, "But if you want you can come with me."

"N-no" he said with shaky voice, "I will be brave and wait here."

"That's my little bro," said Sara smiling at him, though she wasn't sure Eric could see her smile anyway. "I'll be right back."

Eric nodded as Sara climbed (being careful not to trip over) the wooden staircase that led back to the sitting room, pushing the trapdoor open as she reached the last steps.

Five minutes later, Sara returned to the basement carrying the oil lamp lit in her right hand. The lamp's blaze managed to illuminate just part of the basement; Sara just noticed how big the basement actually was, easily bigger than the kitchen and the sitting room together. Sara could see no sign of Eric, though.

"Eric?" she said with preoccupied voice as she walked in straight line through the basement.

The more she walked by with the lamp in her hand and identified the surrounding objects in the basement, the more scared she became. The previous owner was indeed a freak, or so she thought. Posters of Poes, Gibdos, ReDeads and other scary monsters were scattered all over the brick walls of the basement, with some hand-written notes here and there on the edges of the posters that Sara insinuated the previous owner had written himself. On the cold floor resided powder of different substances that Sara saw upstairs in the cupboard of the kitchen, as well as screws and other mechanical tools placed randomly. Death bugs could be seen too. Sara though that they might have died of intoxication as they were inhaling the powders all the time, or they might be other reason?

"Eric, I'm serious!" Sara exclaimed trying to sound angry, though a shaky voice of fright came out of her mouth. "Come out wherever you are!"

Then she heard the noise of a box dropping to the floor. Sara leapt in fright and immediately raised the lantern to expand her view. The source of the noise seemed to come from a wardrobe located at the far end wall. Sara slowly walked to the wardrobe, her heart beating faster and faster in every step she took. When she was face to face with the door of the wardrobe, she panicked. She was expecting Eric to come out of it in an attempt to scare the hell out of her. Not that he wouldn't succeed, she thought.

"Hey, sis!" called a voice from right beside her. Sara's heart skipped a beat and she jumped frantically, almost dropping the lantern she firmly held in her hand.

"Eric! You scared the crap out of me!" Sara said angrily to her brother who was looking at her with a petrified face, as he didn't though his sister was capable of such language.

"Listen, I'm sorry," she immediately apologized with calmer voice, looking at Eric's reaction, "Is just that you really scared me".

"Yea, I'm sorry too, sis" replied little Eric comprehensively, "I guess I shouldn't have popped out unexpectedly."

Sara merely smiled. "Anyway, you didn't break anything right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Eric having no clue what his sister was talking about.

"That box you dropped," uttered Sara worried, "There was no glass inside, right?"

"I-I didn't dropped any box" said Eric horrified, "I though you were the one who dropped something."

"Oh please Eric, stop trying to freak me out more! I already had enough!"

"I'm t-telling the truth, sis" replied Eric honestly.

"Okay, I believe you" accepted Sara after hearing the honest reply of her brother. "But then who did it?"

"Well, there's the box," said Eric pointing an upside-down box that lay on the floor. Some research papers had escaped from its container, and where now scattered everywhere on the floor. Judging the position of the box and the place where it fell, Sara deduced it once stood on top of the wardrobe.

"What do you think is inside it, sis?" questioned Eric, looking at the wardrobe with curiosity.

"I don't know…" answered Sara insecure, "But I don't think I wanna find out."

"Oh, common, sis!" pleaded Eric, "Don't you even have curiosity to know?"

"Mm… maybe?" uttered Sara, "But I'm not opening it! I had enough scares for today."

"Okay, I will open it," said Eric confidently walking closer to the wardrobe.

"Just… be careful!" panicked Sara.

Eric slowly grabbed the doorknob of the left door of the wardrobe and pulled it open. Something immediately came out of it, something really soft, as it made no sound when it reached the floor. Eric bent over to pick it up from the floor. Sara walked closer to Eric to provide some light so they could see what that thing was.

"A teddy bear?" exclaimed Sara in disbelief.

"This doesn't look like a common teddy bear…" said Eric disapprovingly. The teddy bear was wrapped around with white toilet paper, giving it a mummified look, and wore a pink tiny bow on its head. Eric stared back at the wardrobe "It appears as if someone had someone locked in here."

"… Better leave it there and lets go back upstairs, shall we?" said Sara with firm voice, "This is freaking me out."

Eric threw the teddy bear back inside the wardrobe and closed it immediately. "I'm right behind you, sis."

* * *

"Anyway, what you do for fun here?" Owen asked Aden as both of them were climbing back the staircase that led to the eastern side of the canyon, each holding a net full of fish. Aden was a more adept fisher than Owen, as he won their little competition by five points, including the capture of two Octoroks.

Two hours had passed since Owen left the house for fishing. He wondered if they had already finished the cleaning back at 'home'. It still sounded strange to Owen when he called that wicked, old house 'home', but he guessed he would get used to it.

"Well, as you can see, there's nothing in here" laughed Aden, "But there's swimming in the river, fishing, and strolls in the forest."

"Well, at least that's something," laughed Owen back. They reached the end of the staircase and started walking through the clear field. The weather seemed warmer as the sun was starting to rise on the horizon behind the Stone Tower.

"Do you know something about the Stone Tower?" Owen asked Aden suddenly.

Aden stared thoughtfully at Owen and responded "Mmm… only that is very old and there's a keep at the top full of monsters."

"Have you ever… you know, entered inside?" questioned Owen staring back at Aden with the same look.

"Just once…" admitted Aden, "But as soon as I entered, I freaked out and immediately left the building."

"Oh…" exclaimed Aden disappointed.

"But you know, we can sneak inside sometime," suggested Aden, "I guess is not as scary with company" he laughed.

"Yea, that's the spirit," agreed Owen with enthusiasm.

"Well… I guess here we part ways" said Aden. They were standing before the bridge that led to Owen's house.

"Yea… sure you don't wanna come in?" said Owen hoping he would agree.

"N-no, thanks, man" Aden answered, looking at the house in a strange way "I must return, or my family will worry of my absence."

"Okay, then seeya!" said Owen as he waved to Aden who had started walking in the direction of the forest.

"Dad, I'm back!" called Owen as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey! How was the fishing?" said Mr. Anderson as he entered the sitting room coming from the kitchen, the smell of charcoal coming along with him.

"Great! I caught umm…" he counted the small, blue fish crowded in the net, "seven fish."

"Hey, that's good" said Mr. Anderson joyfully, "I already started heating the oven. Hurry, let's go to the kitchen."

Owen followed his father into the kitchen, where a blazing flame was already heating the stone oven above. It took Mr. Anderson a quarter of an hour to cook the fish, and then he called the rest of the family members to come into the kitchen.

"By the way, I met a new friend down at the river, Dad" commented Owen before giving a starving bite to his fish. The Anderson family sat at the dinning table in the kitchen, eating peacefully their fish. Sara and Eric still had petrified looks of what they had experienced down at the basement, and Sara was still thinking about that mysterious girl that appeared at the window.

"You… did?!" exclaimed Mr. Anderson surprised, "I mean… Of course you did! What did I told ya, ah?" said Mr. Anderson in triumph.

His two sons and daughter exchanged looks at his weak attempt of lying and then laughed lowly.

"Anyway, he lives in a house in the forest," Owen continued, ignoring his father's last comment, "He told me we could visit him and his family sometime."

"Oh, of course!" Mr. Anderson exclaimed with enthusiasm, "That would be great, just tell us when."

"Does he have some brothers or sisters?" asked Sara hopefully. Her voice still sounded a bit weak and shaky.

"Yea, he has a younger sister, of about the same age as Eric," Owen answered her. "… Why you sound like that? Are you feeling okay?"

"Are you sick, darling?" asked Mr. Anderson looking at his daughter worried, putting a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine, Dad" lied Sara faking neutral voice, "I just got tired from all the cleaning, that's all."

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" suggested Mr. Anderson still looking worried.

"Fine…" said Sara leaving her fish back on the dish as she stood up and started climbing the stairs to the upper floor, with the other three family members watching her leave.

"Eric, do you know why your sister is like that?" asked Mr. Anderson to his younger son.

"N-no, why should I know something?" said Eric nervously not looking at his father.

Mr. Anderson merely stared at his son with suspicion and then continued eating his fish. Owen, on the other hand, started eating wickedly faster.

"I'm done" said Owen cleaning his face with a napkin and immediately stood up. "I'm going to check on Sara to see if she's okay."

And so Owen climbed the stairs in a rush, leaving his father and brother looking at him with a dumbfounded expression. There Sara was, lying in bed on her back. She wasn't even asleep; she was contemplating the ceiling deep in her thoughts.

"Hey," Owen said walking toward her and sitting on the edge of her bed, "What's bothering you, Sara?"

"What do you mean?" said Sara with an eyebrow raised, "I'm fine."

Owen shook his head disapprovingly and then laughed "You inherited Dad's inability at lying, you know?"

Sara chuckled a bit, and then returned her expression to a serious one. "Fine, here's what happened…" And so Sara told Owen everything, from the mysterious girl showing up at the window to the mummified teddy bear in the wardrobe.

"So, you think someone was kept imprisoned inside the wardrobe?" asked Owen seriously after hearing Sara's tale.

"I don't know…" replied Sara honestly.

"Maybe that lunatic kept his daughter as a prisoner down there, that bastard!" suggested Owen.

"Maybe, but… we shouldn't be bringing conclusions too quickly!" exclaimed Sara, scared of the conclusions they were reaching.

"You are right; first we should investigate" said Owen, "Aden told me that the previous owner was a researcher of supernatural phenomena."

"Well, that explains the pictures" said Sara.

"What pictures?" questioned Owen.

"Some human-sized pictures pasted on the walls down at the basement," explained Sara, "With monsters such as Gibdos and Poes…"

"Well, that sounds like a good place to start researching," said Owen and Sara nodded "Meanwhile, no word to Dad or Eric, okay?"

"Eric already knows about the wardrobe and the teddy bear," stated Sara, "He was with me, remember?"

"What about the girl appearing at the window?"

"No, only I saw her…" answered Sara remembering those creepy pair of blue eyes…

"Well, then no word about it, okay?" said Owen looking at his sister with seriousness.

"Fine…" agreed Sara.

"We need to take a look at the basement, and see it with my own eyes" said Owen.

"Not right now! Or Dad would suspect" uttered Sara immediately.

"Okay, then we will go at midnight," said Owen realizing his sister was right, "When everyone's asleep."

"Sounds good to me" accepted Sara.

"But for now, you rest" he added while standing from the bed and walking to the staircase, "I'll meet you at the sitting room at midnight."

"Fine" agreed Sara as he saw Owen leaving her.

* * *

Owen lay impatiently in the sofa in his pajama pants, while holding his stomach in pain. Mr. Anderson cooked some boiled eggs for dinner, brought by the last time they went to Romani Ranch. The owner of the ranch was his oldest cousin, Cremia, living with his other cousin, Romani, who was named after the ranch. Because they were family, Cremia always has gifted his family with products such as milk and beef, and of course, eggs. Something about this last time eggs didn't quite satisfied Owen, though. At first he thought they might have been spoiled, but then he realized that he was the only one having a stomachache, when all the other family members ate the same. Maybe it was just bad luck, he thought.

He peered at the trademark clock brought directly from their old home at Clock Town. A quarter before midnight; Sara would be coming down any minute. With difficulty and laziness he changed his position from a sleeping one to a sitting one. After yawning deeply, he stood up and went looking for his shirt. It wasn't a difficult job, though, because the full moon illuminated quite well the sitting room from the window where the girl that Sara saw appeared.

After putting on his shirt, Owen started walking to the sofa again. Something on the floor drew his attention before he reached it, though. An open book lay on the floor before the bookshelf, its white pages glowing under the moonlight. Lured by it, Owen picked it up from the floor, remaining the book open. The page showed a picture of a hooded creature, with sharp, thin swords at both ends of the cape. Its face was hidden under the hood, though a pair of white eyes could be clearly seen. It was a '_Garo Robe_', or so it was entitled on top of the page.

"Owen, what are you doing?" whispered Sara with an eyebrow raised, "I haven't see you touch a book since a long time ago." Owen laughed sarcastically.

"You should better look at this," whispered Owen, getting the book closer to Sara.

After reading the title and looking carefully at the picture of the Garo, she looked back at his brother.

"So what…?" she said still having no clue.

"Err, I don't know" replied Owen, feeling rather stupid, "I saw it lying on the floor, open in this page."

"Wait…" said Sara coming up with something, "Where exactly did you pick it up?"

"From there," said Owen, pointing the place where the book once stood, right before the bookshelf.

"That's the book I dropped when I saw that girl!" exclaimed Sara.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down!" whispered Owen angrily.

"Sorry," apologized Sara, "I saw that book fell from the bookshelf, and so I bent to pick it up, but when I was reaching my height again I saw that girl and… just froze."

Owen had no comments and was still looking at her, as if telling her to continue.

"And after five frightening moments Eric talked to me and brought me out of trance, and that's when she disappeared. The next thing I remember is that I was following him down to the basement. Maybe I dropped the book back to the floor when I saw that girl."

Owen meditated Sara's words. "I may sound stupid, but I think this can be a clue."

"You're not…" said Sara, remembering something else, "I think I saw a picture of that _thing_ down at the basement."

Owen's face went bright. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Watch your step," warned Sara to Owen. Both of them were going downstairs to the basement, Owen carrying the same lamp Sara carried that afternoon. "They seem really breakable."

"Got it" whispered Owen.

When both of them reached the end of the staircase, Owen stopped moving, waiting for Sara to show him around.

"C'mon, you are the one who knows this place," said Owen.

"I have only been here once, don't exaggerate," said Sara staring at him.

"Well, at least you remember were that picture was?" asked Owen hopefully.

"I remember it was on the left wall, if that helps…" whispered Sara.

"Well, let's roll then," said Owen walking at fast pace to the left wall, with Sara trailing behind him.

The first human-sized picture they came across was Poe, looking back at them with a glare. The second one was a Gibdo, the mummified creature looking as creepy as ever.

"I can't imagine how Eric didn't freak out when he was down here," admitted Owen looking at the Gibdo with chills, "Even _I _find them scary."

"I'm not quite sure if he saw them," said Sara, "I wasn't with him when I saw these pictures."

"I hope he didn't" hoped Owen, "Or he would need serious psychological treatment…"

"Found it!" exclaimed Sara pointing a picture ahead. The Garo was an exact replica of the one they saw in the book, with the same pose and everything.

"Now what?" asked Owen clueless, as he never thought they would find it in first place.

"Read the notes for something important," suggested Sara as she started reading the hand-written notes that were all around the central picture of the Garo.

"'_Spies from an enemy nation to investigate Ikana'… 'They reveal themselves only to one of their kind…' _read Sara out loud.

"Look for something else," suggested Owen while reading the notes too, "What you are reading is probably on the book."

"Hey! Hear this… _'Some fellows living near Romani Ranch seem to be descendants of the Garo bloodline, though I haven't investigated them enough to be accurate in my suspicions'_."

Both of them exchanged shocked expressions.

"Do you think Cremia might know something about it?" suggested Owen with an excited look.

"We should ask her next time we see her" said Sara as Owen nodded.

Suddenly, Sara felt someone putting a hand on her shoulder. She leaped in panic and by instinct jumped onto Owen's shoulders, almost making him drop the lamp. Owen raised the lamp to see who or _what_ it was. He almost wished it was actually a monster, as he saw an angered Mr. Anderson looking at them.

"Can you explain me what the HELL are you doing here at these hours?!"

**End of chapter. **

**Just to clarify things, Sara is 14 years old, Owen 18, Eric 7 and Mr. Anderson in his 40's. Ikana's geography is not exactly the same as the one in the game, but key places are still in the same direction (Stone Tower in the East, Ikana's Castle in the South, the river running from North to South, etc.) Thanks for reading. **


	3. Zaila

Chapter 3: Zaila

"So none of you is telling me what you were doing down there at these hours?!" asked Mr. Anderson for the third time to his children, who were sitting on the sofa with nervous expressions, while he walked right and left in front of them.

"I already told you, Dad," insisted Owen while he, taking care that his father wouldn't notice it, kicked the book which was still open in the Garo Robe's page under the sofa with the ball of his right foot. "We couldn't sleep, so we were just having a night stroll."

"Oh, c'mon!" yelped Mr. Anderson, "Do you really think I will believe that nonsense story?"

"He's telling the truth, Dad," said Sara, opening her mouth for the first time since they emerged from the basement, making Owen and Mr. Anderson look at her immediately, remembering her presence.

"Well, part of it".

Mr. Anderson's face went bright in satisfaction, and gave her daughter a fake smile. "So, I suppose you are telling me what really happened right, darling?" he said, changing drastically from his rough, angry voice to a soft and low one.

"Well, I was in lying in my bed awake when I heard some noise downstairs, so I decided to go and check," Sara lied, inventing wildly. While Sara was telling her fake story, Owen couldn't help but smile broadly. Her sister was thought as an 'honest little girl' by adults, but when she decided to lie to them, she was a complete master at it. Luckily for Owen, his father was so focused on Sara that he didn't notice that his son was beaming, or Mr. Anderson would have found quite suspicious Owen's reaction to Sara's story. "… And so that's what happened" concluded Sara.

"Mm… interesting story," murmured Mr. Anderson, "Okay so, I guess you weren't up to mischief?"

Sara moved her head right and left with an innocent look in her bright blue eyes.

"Okay," nodded Mr. Anderson and gave her daughter a grin, "Go back to sleep, okay?"

Sara kissed his father in the cheek and immediately went to the kitchen at a slow pace, where the staircase was. But as soon as she entered the kitchen, she immediately put her right ear against the wall to try to eavesdrop on the conversation between her father and her brother.

"…so you will be picking fresh mushrooms at first hour in the morning for breakfast" Sara heard his father said in a voice that demanded authority.

"But why?!" protested Owen.

"Because you lied to me," said Mr. Anderson simply.

"I didn't" said a stubborn Owen, "I just told the short version of the story."

"I want those mushrooms at the table by nine," finished Mr. Anderson, ignoring completely Owen's last comment. Sara heard his father's footsteps coming nearer, so she decided it was the time for her to leave. Careful of making the less sound possible, Sara climbed the stairs in a hurry. In the exact moment she reached the attic, she heard the door of the kitchen burst open. "Just in time," she thought.

* * *

Just before the living room was bathed with gentle sun beams coming from the window, Owen was already standing outside, carrying an empty backpack on his left shoulder. He had only slept for a few hours, and his tired expression and a pair of small shadows under his brown eyes were proof of it.

Just when he was about to cross the bridge, the door of the house opened behind him.

"Hey, Brother! Wait!" called Sara behind him. Owen turned around to face her sister, who was still in her pajamas and her hair really messy.

"What is it?" he said with an indifferent tone. Owen still thought it was so unfair that he was the one who got punished when both of them had actually lied.

"I…" started Sara with shaky voice, looking sorry "I just want to say I'm really sorry; I wouldn't have guessed you were going to be punished because of my invented story."

Owen forced himself to smile, and then said "It's okay Sis; it wasn't your fault."

Sara beamed too and whispered a low "thanks".

"By the way," said Sara, happy of losing the weigh she was carrying, "Do you know where the book is? I didn't see it on the floor when I entered the living room."

"Yea" nodded Owen, "Is under the sofa; I hid it with my foot so Dad couldn't see it."

"Okay, thanks!" exclaimed Sara, "I'm going to read it right away, so I can tell you what I found when you come back. Return safe!" She waved to Aden and returned back inside the house.

After yawning rather lazily, Owen started crossing the bridge, and then into the green lawn toward the forest in the north. He was hoping to come across Aden, remembering that he mentioned his home was in the forest, that way the trip wouldn't be that boring. Despite Owen's lack of mood for a stroll in the woods, he really appreciated this morning conditions: a blue, clear sky, template climate, and a gentle breeze which made the pines shook once in a while.

The lawn was left behind, and now Owen found himself walking through tumulous earth, getting closer and closer to the first row of pines welcoming the outsiders to come into the forest. Just when Owen was about to enter the woods, something caught his attention. A single, small building was standing on the very edge of the forest. Owen's first thought was that the building could be Aden's home, but then he noticed it hardly qualified as a house. It had no windows, and the roof was an awkward oval-shaped. It had ruptures and cracks on the outside walls, looking as if it would collapse within the minimum damage done to it. Owen, intrigued, walked closer to the weird construction. Three stone steps lead to the entrance of the building, which was an opening in an archway fashion, with no door.

"What are you doing?" hissed lowly someone beside Owen, who grabbed him firmly by the arm, stopping him from climbing the first stone step that lead into the opening. "Have you gone nuts?!"

Aden, still holding Owen's arm, pulled him far away from the house and into the forest. They stopped behind a big maple tree, far enough from the building. Aden let go of Owen and looked at him worryingly.

"_Never _go near that house again" warned Aden.

"Why?" Owen asked with an eyebrow raised, thinking that Aden was overreacting, "What's wrong with it?"

"A mad, old man lives in there," explained Aden, "He's a Poe Collector; he has all kinds of ghosts and spirits captive in special cages in there."

"And what does that has to do with me?" Owen asked. Even though he found that information interesting, he was still missing the whole point.

"He isn't exactly kind with people either," said Aden shaking his head, "You have no idea of what he's capable of. It is said that he murdered his own wife and children decades ago, and buried them carelessly in the Ikana Graveyard. After that tragic event, he carries the stick he used to hit his family everywhere he goes. I haven't seen him leave the house in ages, though."

"Then how do you now he's still alive?" asked Owen, intrigued by the story.

"Oh, he's alive" confirmed Aden, "At night sometimes you can hear him cackle madly, along with that annoying sound Poes make, from the inside of the house."

"Talk about scary," said Owen laughing nervously "Thanks for the warning, dude."

Aden nodded with a smile and then said, "So anyway, what are you doing out in the woods this early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same," joked Owen. Aden laughed, and then went really quiet, as if choosing the correct words to say.

"I argued with my mother," said Aden finally, staring blankly at the ground of the forest covered with fallen leaves, "So… I left the house."

"Oh… That's quite comprehensible," supported Owen patting his shoulder, "Have done that to my father a few times" he laughed.

Aden laughed too, still avoiding Owen's gaze.

"And what are YOU doing here out in the woods?" questioned Aden in an attempt to change the subject.

"My dad sent me to look for some mushrooms for breakfast" stated Owen.

"Oh!" exclaimed Aden, "I have a garden of mushrooms in my yard. I can give you some if you want."

"Thanks, but, what about your mother?"

"I'm sure she went back to sleep after our discussion," Aden insinuated, "We can sneak in, grab some mushrooms, and get out as soon as possible".

"Well, if you insist…" smiled Owen.

Aden started walking through the big trees, with Owen following behind him. He was taking Owen deeper and deeper into the forest, not hesitating at all which direction to take in any moment.

"Wow!" exclaimed Owen, trailing behind Aden, "You didn't tell me you lived this far!"

"We are almost there, man!" cheered Aden. Owen, on the other hand, didn't know if Aden was actually telling the truth or if there was still a long way to his house.

They were way north by now, so north that the snowy mountains of Termina could be seen far in the distance. Owen spent one of the best winters in his life in those mountains three years ago, with his two best friends, Andrew and Xander, celebrating the end of Jr. High School. They stayed in the shack of Xander's uncle for the whole winter. The mountains were in extreme conditions, especially at that time of the year, but for Owen and his friends that only meant fun: ice skating, snowball fights, snowboarding… yea, it was something Owen would never forget. But the popular saying Owen feared the most struck him like a lightning: when something really good happens, a bad thing is sure to follow. When Owen returned back to Clock Town, he faced something terrible. His mother had abandoned his father and eloped with another man. That happened a week before Owen's return, so he was the last to know about the tragedy. The family completely fell apart, and his father was depressed all the time. He lost control of his life, as he had to take care of three children and work at the same time. He worked personally for the mayor of Clock Town at the Mayor's Residence, where he got really well paid. Owen never knew what he exactly did, but it had to do in helping the mayor in political issues and such. Eventually he got fired three months after his wife left, as he couldn't work adequately in such condition. When unemployed, economical problems arose, and Mr. Anderson couldn't afford to pay high school for Owen, as he barely managed to pay education for Eric and Sara. At first Owen loathed him for doing that, to the point where he left the house and stayed at Andrew's house for a few days. After a week or so, Owen came back to his senses and realized that it wasn't his father's fault that all this had happened, so he returned back home to help him. Mr. Anderson finally found a job at the Trading Post (a small store in the west side of Clock Town) and Owen helped in the financial matters too, by working as the assistant of the swordsman who taught little children the way of the sword in his particular school. The job wasn't as dangerous as it sounds, though, as the little children used wood sticks for a sword, with their imagination filling the rest. The only thing Owen had to watch out for was to make sure kids didn't poke somebody else's eye when having their supposed sword combats. Still it wasn't the life Owen wanted for him. He envied his friends who were studying in high school when he, on the other hand, had to work for a living. Even though, his social life remained the same. He was still invited to parties of his high school friends and hang out with them in the time he wasn't working. Still Owen thought things would never be the same. Whenever and wherever he went, people kept staring at him and whispering of him behind his back, thinking of him as the poor boy whose mother left. In a small town, news and gossips travel fast. And in Clock Town wasn't the exception, as ever single habitant knew about the tragedy that befell the Anderson family. The rest of the family members faced a similar situation to the one of Owen, Sara and Eric at school and Mr. Anderson at work. That was the main reason they left, left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to anybody. Owen didn't want to leave that way, as he still had some really good friends in that town, and he thought it would be harsh to leave without saying good-bye to them. But Mr. Anderson said morning would be coming soon, so they had to hurry. And so they left through the south gate, the solider guarding it not making a single attempt to stop them. They stayed for a few months in the house of cousin Cremia, who owned Romani Ranch. Even though the ranch was really big, the house was extremely small for six people, and Mr. Anderson knew their staying was only temporal. At last he came with the news that he managed to get a house in Ikana Canyon, bought at a very cheap price. And there was Owen, in the middle of the forest of Ikana Canyon's east side.

Owen wondered for a minute how their friends would react if he came back after so much time. Would they be mad at him? Would they still be friends? Maybe if he explained to them how things were rushed up that he didn't have time to say good-bye they would forgive him. Or they wouldn't? He had been planning for a while to go to Clock Town to visit them, but with the moving and all he hadn't got time. Not only friends he left behind, but also a very special girl, Lana. They weren't exactly a couple, but they had been flirting for while before Owen left. Would she still like him after all of this…?

"Mm… Owen, are you coming in or not?" asked Aden frowning, staring at Owen who was standing still beside a tree looking at nothing in particular. Aden's voice brought Owen back from his daydreaming, and he noticed that he was now standing before a middle-sized wooden house, with Aden waiting for him in front of the door. He was so focused retelling the story in his mind of how he ended there and thinking about how much he missed his friends and Lana that he didn't notice that they had arrived.

"Yea, sorry…" he apologized, catching up with Aden at the door.

"Now, remember," whispered Aden to Owen before completely turning the doorknob, "We would get out of there as soon as possible, making no sound at all."

Owen gave him a thumbs-up and Aden opened the door in a swift motion, so that the door wouldn't make the typical cracking sound. As in Owen's house, the front door of Aden's led into the living room. It had by far more furniture than the one in Owen's home, with four big sofas located in key places. But Aden's living room had no bookshelves or any books in general. _They are not big fans of books, like me_, thought Owen. He didn't have time to look with more detail the living room, as Aden was hurrying him with hand gestures from the other side of the room to come along. Aden led Owen through a door, crossed the small dinning room, and into a garden outside. Owen was amazed; more than a hundred of mushrooms of different colors and sizes protruded from the grass mixed with moist soil. But what drawn most of Owen's attention was a big carnivorous plant-like monster rooted to the ground in the very middle of the garden, showing its sharp teeth to him.

"This is Dekubler," explained Aden to Owen, pointing the Big Deku Baba, "Our pet."

Owen thought it was completely crazy to have a Big Deku Baba as a pet, as he knew how wild and ferocious they were. But then he thought Aden might have a reason to keep it. Aden walked closer and closer to the Deku Baba, with such calmness. At first Owen thought it was going to bite Aden savagely in the arm but, to his surprise, the monster let Aden massage its enormous head when he was right before it.

"This is Aden," he said to the plant. Even though the Deku Baba doesn't have eyes, Owen was sure it could smell him, as at the mention of his name the monster's head immediately turned in his direction, "He's a friend of mine, so don't eat him."

Owen didn't know if Aden was just kidding or if he was talking seriously, but he made a hand gesture to him, inviting him to come closer.

"S-sure that thing won't eat me?" asked Owen in mistrust, looking with apprehension the Deku Baba and stepping with indecision toward it.

"Sure," clarified Aden, "I already told him you are not a threat. Let him smell you so he can remember you next time you come by, that way he would never eat you."

Again, Aden didn't know if he was kidding or not, but he decided it was better to do as Aden said. He slowly walked closer to the carnivorous plant, and finally he was standing face to face with it.

The plant stretched its long stem to get closer to Owen, and it started smelling him from head to feet.

"Caress him, or something" suggested Aden, "That way he will grow to like you."

Owen did as Aden said, and he patted lightly the head of the Deku Baba, which seemed to like the affection. Without advice, the plant sprang its head forward and licked Owen's left cheek as thanks.

"Shit!" complained Owen while trying to take off the saliva the Deku Baba left on his cheek, "Disgusting!"

"Shh!" warned Aden, "Keep your voice down! Or we will be caught!"

"Sorry!" apologized Owen in a low voice, "I complete forgot about that!"

"Anyway, Dekubler helps us keep away intruders and certain insects which could damage our mushrooms," explained Aden, "Let's hurry up with those mushrooms and get out of here or my Mom will wake up."

"I would suggest you these," Aden as they walked away from the Deku Baba and were getting closer to a group of red, bright mushrooms, "They are really tasty."

"Okay, I take them" accepted Owen without stopping to think of it. He took off his backpack and put it on the floor. Aden bent down too to help Owen put six, seven, eight mushrooms inside the backpack. It was a bit difficult, as the mushrooms' roots were firmly underground, but finally they managed to succeed.

"It's really cool to have a mushroom garden, man" whispered Owen to Aden after he said good-bye to Dekubler and both entered back to the dinning room. But as soon as they reached the living room, someone they were unaware of was sitting in one of the sofas facing them.

"Oh! So you returned!" said a robust woman with grumpy voice, "I knew you couldn't survive out ther—!"

But then she noticed Owen, half-hidden in the shadows. She drastically changed her expression to a big smile, so fast that it was almost comical.

"Oh, darling! You didn't tell me you brought a friend back home!" she said still looking at Owen, smiling broadly.

"Oh, yea," said Aden, thankful that Owen made her mother forgot completely about the fleeing, "Mom, this is Owen. I met him yesterday when I was fishing."

"Oh! Hi, darling!" said Aden's mom with an exaggeratedly sweet voice. She immediately stood up from the sofa and went to give Owen a bear hug. Owen looked in protest at Aden, who was laughing in discretion. Finally she got off him and kept looking at him, grinning.

"I'm glad Aden finally found a friend to hang out with," she told Owen, "No one else of his age lives around."

"Well, I actually thought the same," said Owen in comprehension. Aden, on the other hand, looked at bit embarrassed, as his mother made him look like a loser. Before Aden could complain, her mother started talking to Owen again.

"Would you like some tea, darling?" she invited, "I was about to make some for breakfast."

"Oh, no thanks!" said Owen, "I need to get back home; my father is waiting for me" he added, as he thought he might have sounded rude.

"Oh! Well too bad…" she said disappointed, "Maybe next time."

"Actually," said Aden, speaking for the first time since his mother showed up, "I told Owen he and his family could come here once and have dinner or something."

"What a splendid idea!" said Aden's mother with enthusiasm, "What about tonight? I will be preparing my special recipe."

"Mm… yea sure!" agreed Owen, thinking it would be rude to say no, "I will tell my father when I get home."

"Well, then off you go!" hurried Owen's mother, "Your Dad might be worried sick by now."

"Yea, thanks!" said Owen, peering at the old-fashioned clock that was in the opposite wall: half past eight, he still had time. "Well… it was glad to meet you Misses…"

"Davids" said Owen's mother as she hugged Owen for the second time.

"Well, I should go now," said Owen, bowing his head politely to Misses Davids and then turning to Aden, "See you in the night, then" he said to him, who nodded while beaming. With some last waving, Owen left the house through the front door.

Owen took at least twenty-five minutes to reach the edge of the forest. He could have done it in less time, but he made a wrong turn and got lost for a minute in there. The eight mushrooms in his backpack weighted quite a lot, even though they were pretty small to weight that much. Owen's arms had started to hurt, but then he was relieved when he saw the big bell of a trumpet protruding from his new weird home. It took him another two minutes to cross the field, and now he was crossing the bridge that led to his home. When he entered the living room, his father was already waiting for him in one sofa, comfortably reading a book in his hands.

"Just in time," he applauded, "Three minutes before nine; way to go!"

"Yea, whatever," said Owen with indifference, "I will put these on the table" he added while he started walking toward the kitchen.

"Please tell your sister and brother to come downstairs for breakfast in a minute or two!" asked Mr. Anderson in a loud voice so Owen, who was now in the kitchen, could hear him.

Without responding, Owen started climbing the staircase after scattering carelessly the mushrooms in the table. As soon as he reached the attic, he saw Eric blocking the way with half-a-dozen toys scrambled on the floor.

"C'mon, Eric, let me through!" said Owen, humorless.

"Sorry, Bro!" apologized Eric while he immediately pushed away his toys to let Owen pass. Just in that moment Owen noticed Sara, who was reading the monster book in her bed, deep in concentration.

"Eric, why don't you go downstairs to help Father?" suggested Owen to Eric, looking for an excuse to make him go away. "He's preparing tasty mushrooms for breakfast."

"Mushrooms!" exclaimed Eric, eyes sparkling, "Yea!" he said while rushing downstairs.

When Owen was sure Eric was out of earshot, he approached Sara.

"Hey" Sara greeted him as she saw him coming, putting the book down, "Did you managed to get the mushrooms?"

"Yes," he said, not putting attention to that, "What about you? Did you found anything in the book?" he asked with more interest.

"Yea, but there isn't many information," said Sara disappointed, "There are only about ten pages about Garos."

In Owen's opinion, ten pages were a lot, so he stared confused at her. "That seems enough information to me. So what did you found?"

"Have you checked the Ikana Castle yet?" asked Sara, "That's the place the Garos wanted to invade, and according to this, their souls are doomed to wander in the castle grounds."

"Not at all," said Owen shaking his head, "In first place, I haven't even see it."

"Well, we should check it once, it is south from here" suggested Sara, "Also, I wanted to investigate why their souls would still wander in the first place, so I read part of another book, called Ikana's Hidden History" explained Sara, "And it says that someone or _something_ from the Stone Tower cursed these lands. This curse prevented the death to rest in peace. I think that the girl I saw in the window… is death."

Owen showed a shocked expression, "So you think the curse hasn't broken yet?"

"That's my theory," stated Sara, "But we haven't seen any other ghosts yet."

"I know of one," said Owen instantly, remembering what Aden told him, "There's an old man who lives in a weird building by the edge of the forest. He killed his own kids and wife, and Aden says he never leaves the house, but you can hear him laughing at night and stuff. He seems really suspicious to me."

"You are right; we should check that too," said Sara thoughtful, "And you say he never leaves the house?"

"Never," confirmed Owen, "And Aden also told me that the rests of his family lie in the Ikana Graveyard. Oh, and, by the way, he's a Poe Collector."

"Then he's not a ghost," said Sara instantly.

"Why not?" asked Owen confused.

"Why a ghost would want to capture other ghosts?" asked Sara, more to herself than to Owen, "That just doesn't' make sense."

Owen was about to reply when his father's voice telling them to go downstairs reached their ears. Owen helped Sara get out of bed and both of them made their way to the staircase.

"Wait," said Sara, making a full stop and then returning on her steps. She grabbed the book _Beluosus_ and hid it carefully below the pillow. She caught up with Owen, and both started descending the staircase.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Mr. Anderson and Eric were already eating their roasted mushrooms quietly in the table. Owen and Sara seated at their respective chairs and started eating too.

"Dad," said Owen after giving the first bite to his roasted mushrooms: Aden was right; they were delicious "Can we go to Aden's house for dinner? His mother invited us all."

"Oh," exclaimed Mr. Anderson perplexed, as he didn't see that coming, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"I told you to use comfortable shoes," said Owen ten hours later, grinning broadly as he saw his father struggling and trying to walk through the vines and leaves on the forest's floor. "You wouldn't listen."

"When you said he lived far," said Mr. Anderson, while trying to free his right shoe from a vine, "I thought you meant he lived at most ten minutes from the house, not half an hour."

"My legs hurt, dad!" complained Eric, who was wearing shorts; His legs were full of cuts.

"We're almost there, son!" said Mr. Anderson patting his shoulder, looking as tired as his son was, "Right, Owen?"

"We're really close" cheered Owen, grabbing Eric by the waist and carrying him with one arm.

"Sure this is the right direction, Owen?" asked Sara looking a bit worried, walking at the front of the group.

"Yes, pretty sure," said Owen. He wasn't, though. It was extremely hard to see well, as night was falling slowly on them. The forest was looking creepier and creepier as the last few rays of light were disappearing. But Owen couldn't give up, nor was he accepting they were lost. At last he perceived Aden's house, illuminated from the inside with what seemed candles.

"Over there!" called Sara before Owen could say a thing.

The four of them hurried up and a second later they were all standing before the front door. Mr. Anderson stepped forward and knocked the door three times. They heard someone walking behind the door and a moment later Misses Davids opened it, smiling broadly at her guests.

"Oh, hi!" she said energetic, looking closely at the four people standing at her door "Please come in, come in!" she invited, letting them step inside.

"You must be Owen's father, right?" she said stretching a hand to Mr. Anderson.

"Yes, yes…" said Mr. Anderson shaking her hand. "Glad to meet you."

"Please, enter the dinning room; the rest of the family has already sat down." she said, inviting them to enter the dinning room Owen crossed that morning. In the table four people was already in it, looking at their guests. Owen first recognized Aden, who smiled at him as he saw him enter. Next to him was a surly-looking man, who Owen identified as Aden's father. And finally, in front of Mr. Davids across the table, sat a little girl, looking at the newcomers with her big blue eyes.

"This is my husband," presented Mrs. Davids to the Anderson family. Mr. Davids immediately stood up, and shook the hands of each of the Anderson family, still looking surly and serious. "Here's my son, Aden," she continued. Aden, like his father, stood up to greet the newcomers with education except for Owen, who greeted themselves vulgarly. "And finally, this sweet little girl is my daughter, Zaila." The blue-eyed girl didn't stand up, but simple smiled at the Anderson family, innocent-looking.

"Well, so we are about to start, so please have a seat" finished Mrs. Davids. Owen was about to sit beside Aden when Sara grabbed him the arm.

"Owen, can you please accompany me outside? I think I dropped my bow there!" she said exaggeratedly, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Mm… sure," accepted Owen, looking puzzled, "Please excuse us." He added politely to the Davids family.

Both of them left the dinning room, leaving everyone as puzzled as Owen was. They crossed the living room, and exited through the front door.

"So, when did you last saw your bow?" asked Owen.

"Shh! I didn't lose it; is right here," Sara said, pulling out her hand, the bow clutched in her fingers.

"Then why did you made me—"

"Shh!" said Sara again, "Listen, d- did you saw Aden's s-sister?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"I-Is her," said Sara with shaky voice, looking quite scared, "The g-girl I saw in the window, wet, with cuts all over her. Is her."

Owen didn't know what to say. He too showed a shocked expression. When he saw Zaila, she looked perfectly healthy, with no scratches or cuts. How could it be her…?

**End of chapter. Uff, longest chapter I have made. And still no reviews :(**** haha. Anyway, if someone is reading this, thanks for reading it. By the way, Beluosus in Latin means 'full of monsters'. **


	4. Garo Tales, Joy Pendants & Sudden Sprint

**I don't own Majora's Mask. I only own my invented characters, like Dekubler :P.**

Chapter 4: Garo Tales, Joy Pendants and Sudden Sprints

"Sara, are you completely sure is her?" asked Owen for the fifth time to his sister, who was pacing in front of him right and left.

"Yes, Owen! I'm sure!" shrieked Sara, quite desperate at this point.

"Okay, but lower your voice," pleaded Owen with a whisper, looking at the front door as if suddenly Mrs. Davids would come out asking what was wrong with them.

Sara didn't respond. She was shaking in a quite notorious way, and it had nothing to do with the rain that started pouring down. The heavy, thick droplets were starting to bother Owen, so he decided to try to calm Sara as quick as possible. He approached her and grabbed her firmly by the arms to stop her from shaking.

"Listen," Owen said, looking at Sara directly in the eyes, "I promise you I will help you investigate this matter, but for now, please, let's go back inside and try to behave as normal as possible. Later we can investigate on this… Zaila."

Sara once again didn't say a thing, but she nodded heavily and started walking toward the house, with Owen following her. When they entered the kitchen, their father and Mrs. Davids were animatedly deep in conversation while a sulky Mr. Davis kept looking at them with a non-friendly stare. Aden looked quite bored, playing with his fork. The only one who seemed so focused on eating Mrs. Davids' Special Pasta was Zaila, acting quite normal as if no guests were in her house. When Owen and Sara stepped into the candles' range of light, everyone instantly stopped what they were doing to look at them.

"Did you find your bow, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Davids with a maternal tone.

"Yes, I did," said Sara grinning, masquerading the fear she felt inside. "It must fell off because of the wind or something; thanks for asking Mrs. Davids."

"Ohh, no problem, sweetie," said Mrs. Davids, "Please, have a seat and eat your Pasta before it cools off!" she added dramatically, pointing the two seats left, one beside Owen and the other, to Sara's horror, beside Zaila.

Owen was planning to sit in the chair next to Zaila, so that Sara would feel relieved to be away from her, but the he thought it would be rude to Aden and it would look suspicious, so he merely sat down beside Owen. As no option was left, Sara sat uncomfortably next to Zaila, who hadn't stopped looking at her since she came back.

"What's wrong with her?" Aden whispered to Owen, as he saw him looking worryingly at Sara, who was trying to eat her pasta with no success, as her trembling hand kept making the pasta slip off the fork.

"Nothing," Owen lied, "It just seems she caught a cold outside in the rain, that's all."

Aden looked at Owen for a few more seconds with an eyebrow slightly raised before returning his attention to his plate, half-finished.

"Aden, what you know about the Ikana Castle?" Owen asked trying to sound casual, remembering the talk he had with Sara that morning.

"Okay, in first place, it's the Ancient Castle of Ikana," replied Aden indignantly, as if he found Owen's wrong naming an insult to his lands. "And why do you want to know about it?"

"Oh, for curiosity," Owen lied again, "I found it in a book about Ikana."

"Owen, you wouldn't touch a book even by mistake," laughed Aden, "Really, why are you asking?"

"Well, okay," admitted Owen, "Sara told me about it. She was the one who read the book."

"Well, if Sara read Ikana's Hidden History, I think I know as little as her," said Aden, "What I can tell you that isn't in the books, is that is inaccessible."

"No way!" replied Owen disappointed, "Why?"

"The front gates are firmly closed, and it was the main entrance," explained Aden, "The two remaining ways to get in is through secret passages."

"What secret passages?" asked Owen immediately, curious and excited.

"Well, one is through an open crack on one of its walls, but as soon as you enter there's this enormous block with a sun image on it blocking the way," told Aden, "And the other one is by an underground tunnel, but its location is unknown to me."

"Then how do you know there's an underground tunnel, if you have never seen it?" asked Owen puzzled.

"Ages ago, the castle was in perfect state," told Aden, "No cracks, or crates. If that discards the first secret passage I told you, the Garos must have used an underground tunnel to reach the fort and invade it."

"But then, the Garos succeeded in taking over the castle?" asked Owen confused, remembering that Sara told quite the opposite.

"One day you should read Ikana's Hidden History, Owen," said Aden, smirking. Owen merely rolled his eyes, and Aden continued, "It worked for a while. They took over the keep, but the king, Igos du Ikana, and his two most loyal servants managed to escape. With the king out of the way, the Master Garo and his ninjas started to kill everyone in the castle showing no mercy.

Miles away from there, Igos knew through his personal spy that the castle was full of Garos, and that no townsfolk known remained alive. He was decided to take revenge."

Owen kept staring at Aden, urging him to go on. Aden, on the other hand, made a pause to eat some pasta and drink some Deku Juice from his glass. One quarter of the candle placed in the center of the table was already consumed, and the rain outside was still falling down, the heavy drops crashing noisily on the windows. This was good, though, as no one could hear what the others were saying outside of their conversations. Owen took a minute to look around while Aden ate his pasta. Mrs. Davids was gone, and Aden inferred she might have gone to the bathroom or to the kitchen. Mr. Davids and his dad were conversing, though neither of them looked too enthusiast. Owen could see Zaila trying to talk to Sara, but Sara replied to whatever Zaila was saying only with nods, not looking at her but rather playing with her fork. Owen kept looking at them until Mrs. Davids came in, carrying a peach tart carefully on a tray. She then placed it on the table and started to cut the tart skillfully and gave each a slice.

"Sorry, where was I?" asked Aden disconcerted as Mrs. Davids sat between his husband and Mr. Anderson.

"Where the king decided to revenge his people" remembered Owen, before eating some of his peach tart: it was one of the most delicious desserts he had ever tasted.

"Oh, right" said Aden, recovering the flow of the story, "So Igos and his two servants spent weeks manufacturing an enormous bomb. A poisonous bomb, actually."

"But why the king would want to destroy his own castle?" questioned Owen. "I mean, I know he wanted to get rid of the Garos but, he was willing to ruin his own castle?"

"The castle was already falling apart, as the Garos were damaging the walls without consciousness. Plus the bomb wouldn't hurt the castle walls at all," explained Aden, "It would simply release a toxic gas which would weaken any human exposed to it, killing them slowly and painfully. It is said that the very same gas wanders in the cave located east from your house these days, from which it is also inferred that the very same gas was the cause of the river drying up."

"So… they succeeded?" asked Owen, intrigued.

"Yes," nodded Aden, "Thrown from a catapult in a nearby, well-hidden hill, the poisonous bomb killed the Garos in the castle. Though it is said that a few of them escaped just in time, which includes the Master Garo running away to the Stone Tower unharmed, though there isn't enough evidence to prove that.

"No corpses were left behind, though. Not a single body, none. It is said that the poisonous gas the king released, called the Death's Breath by scientists and historians, was cursed. They weren't alive, but not quite dead. They were bound to wander these lands as empty shells of their former selves, thinking they are still alive.

"A week or so after the bomb was thrown, the king and his servants returned to the castle that belonged to them. They all died eventually. Investigators say that it was because of the Death's 

Breath. Ones say that, because the essence of the Death's Breath was still present in the air, it started to kill them slowly. Others said that the weakened form of the Death's Breath caused hallucinations on the king and his servants that they ended killing each other. Others say it was both."

"So, the reason why ghosts still wander these lands is because… of the Death's Breath?" concluded Owen. Aden nodded slowly. "But, Sara told me that the book says that it was someone from the Stone Tower who cursed the lands, preventing the death from resting in peace."

"Well, that's part true, part false," said Aden, "They story says that someone in the Stone Tower managed to _control _the people cursed with the Death's Breath. Though, this character is known. Some even say it was a Garo who dominated the arts of dark magic. And, remembering the story, we know that the Master Garo might have escaped the Death's Breath, so he might be the responsible of all this. But of course, all of these are speculations."

"Wow, so Sara didn't read correctly?" asked Owen surprised, "Haha! I'll be glad to tell her." Aden merely laughed.

"Still, you should read that book sometime," suggested Aden, "It's really interesting."

"What's the point?" asked Owen incredulously, "When I want to know something about it, I can simply ask you. You already know it by heart."

Aden smiled.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went smoothly fine. After they all finished dessert, they all went to the sitting room and continued talking, more like a group and less in separate conversations. After an hour or so, the Anderson family was going back home, walking through the creepy, dark forest.

"You know, next time we should bring a compass" suggested Mr. Anderson after walking in circles for almost an hour in the forest.

"I'm really tired, Dad!" complained little Eric, "I want to get home!"

"We are almost there, Son, almost there…" trying to cheer Mr. Anderson, while carrying his smallest son in his arms.

Eric kept complaining, and Owen took that opportunity to talk to Sara while his father was distracted. He pulled her by the arm to distant her from his dad and brother so they were out of earshot.

"Come downstairs at midnight," whispered Owen in her ear. "There's so much to tell."

"Owen, no way!" whispered Sara back, shaking her head with disapproval, "That's what got you grounded this morning! What if we get caught again?"

"This time we'll be more careful," assured Owen, "Just come downstairs at midnight."

Sara kept staring at him for a few more seconds before nodding slowly, not looking quite convinced.

* * *

When they arrived home, it took a few minutes for Mr. Anderson and Eric to fall soundly asleep, both of them really exhausted. Sara went downstairs at midnight, as they had planned, first assuring his father was really asleep.

As Sara entered the sitting room, Owen was sitting in the couch, waiting for her. His face was lit under the candle he put on the table in front of the sofa, and it was clear he missed sleep, as he had bloodshot eyes. Sara sat in the sofa in front of Owen across the table, and looked at him eagerly.

"So, what do you wanted to tell me?" rushed Sara.

Owen started telling Sara everything Aden had told him, all about the secret passages, the whole story of how the Garos invaded the castle, and most importantly, he enjoyed telling her she didn't read the book correctly.

"It was seven in the morning!" said Sara angrily, trying to justify herself, "My mind wasn't in complete focus!"

"Yes, Sara, like you say," laughed Owen, and suddenly remembering something, "Anyway, what about this… Zaila, are you sure she really is the same girl you saw in the window?"

"Quite sure," nodded Sara, "She was trying to get me into conversation; it was creepy."

"You might have looked rude, ignoring her," pointed Owen.

"Maybe," agreed Sara, "But I really didn't care. I just couldn't look at her in the eyes! She has this penetrating look."

"What if she is the dead daughter of the old man that lives by the forest?" ventured Owen.

"True!" exclaimed Sara brightly, "So if she's really dead…"

"Then her corpse should be in the Ikana Graveyard!" said Owen, amazed of his own brilliance.

"But there's a big flaw there," noticed Sara.

"Which one?" asked Owen disappointed.

"How can she be that old man's daughter if she is supposed to be the daughter of Mrs. Davids?" pointed Sara out, "That doesn't make any sense."

"She could be adopted," suggested Owen, "The Davids could have adopted her without knowing she is already dead."

"That could be true," admitted Sara, "But first we need evidence to backup these theories of ours.

"So tomorrow we're checking two things," remembered Sara after yawning in exhaustion, "The Ikana Graveyard to check if Zaila is really dead, and the Ancient Castle of Ikana, to see if we can find a way in."

"Fine," accepted Owen, "I can tell Dad you are joining me to catch some fish."

"Eww, fish again?" said Sara less than happy.

"Have a better idea?" asked Owen a bit pissed off, "Octoroks are way harder to catch."

"We can collect Deku Nuts; Deku Soup's excellent" suggested Sara.

"Fine," agreed Owen not fully convinced, "We can go around midday."

"Agree," said Sara, "So for now, good night. I'm really tired."

"Okay, seeya"

* * *

"So you have everything we need?" asked Sara for the third time.

"Yes," nodded Owen, opening his backpack to check, "One compass, an Ikana map, a bag for the Deku Nuts, thirty rupees and a middle-sized sword."

"What's the need for a sword?" asked Sara shocked.

"You never know…" said Owen mysteriously.

"Do you even remember how to use one?" asked Sara in mistrust.

"Of course I do!" said Owen indignantly, "It was me who won the Disarming Contest back in school".

"That happened almost a year ago!"

"I still know how to use it," said Owen honestly, "Trust me."

"Fine…" muttered Sara, "And where did you find a map?"

"I bought it from a weird man dressed like fairy in the entrance of the canyon the first day we came," explained Owen, "I had forgotten about it; I found it this morning in my stuff."

"Nice! It can be of great use," uttered Sara, "Now we're ready to leave."

"I see you packed some things too," said Owen, noticing Sara was also carrying a backpack, way smaller than his.

"Well, yes," admitted Sara, "Just a few things… a bottle full of red potion and another one full of water, _Ikana's Hidden History_, _Beluosus_ and a Joy Pendant."

"What's the Joy Pendant for?" asked Owen with an eyebrow raised, "It's totally unnecessary."

"It's my lucky amulet!" said Sara defensively.

Owen shook his head in disapproval. Sara laughed and punched his brother softly in the shoulder. In that moment Mr. Anderson came walking in, carrying a cup of hot tea in his hands.

"So you are ready to go?" he asked with a smile. "Is sweet to see two of my children hanging out together."

"Yes, Dad, whatever," said Owen indifferently. Sara merely smiled.

"Take care!" shouted Mr. Anderson as Sara and Owen disappeared through the door. "And be sure to come before it gets dark!"

"Okay!" responded back Owen and Sara in unison.

"So we are we going first?" Sara asked Owen after both of them crossed the bridge over the dried river.

"I think the Ancient Castle of Ikana first," proposed Owen, "Is the closest one from here."

"Okay, fine with me," said Sara.

Owen removed his backpack from his shoulders and searched for the map and the compass.

"So, according to these," said Owen, holding the map in one hand and the compass in the other, "We need to head south to reach it, and south is supposed to be in that direction." He pointed a trail that lead into the southern woods of the canyon.

"So, let's go" said Sara with enthusiasm, walking at a fast pace towards the trail.

Aden quickly put the compass and the map back into his backpack and carried it again on his shoulders. He had to trot a little bit to catch up with Sara, who was already standing before the trail that led into the woods.

"Well, at least these woods have a trail to follow," motivated Sara, "Unlike the northern one."

"Yes…" nodded Owen.

They ventured into the woods, and Sara was literally running along the trail.

"What's the rush?" asked Owen worryingly, inferring that his sister had gone mad.

"We need to catch up with time," said Sara, slowing her speed a bit to be able to speak clearly. "Dad thinks we're only collecting Deku Nuts, which would only take us an hour at much. If we do things at a normal pace, visiting the castle and then the graveyard would take us like three hours at least!"

_What she said makes sense_, Owen thought. He started sprinting too and took the lead in no time.

"Eww!" exclaimed Sara suddenly. Owen stopped in his tracks and returned to where Sara stood, lifting her leg and looking at her left shoe with disgust.

"What happened?" asked Owen worried.

"I stepped on a dead Guay…" she said pointing the dead bird on the forest floor. Its body was full of blood, and so was Sara's shoe. The blood looked perfectly fresh.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that…" said Owen looking at the surrounding trees in alert.

"What do you me—?"

But Sara's question was answered before she could formulate it. There was a sound of someone or _something_ moving behind the bushes.

"Run," whispered Owen to Sara.

"What?" said Sara scared.

"RUN!" repeated Owen louder. Sara hesitated for a moment, but after she saw a murderous-looking Wolfos jumping out of the bushes, she obeyed and ran with all her might along the trail. She didn't stop for half-minute, until she decided to glance back. There was no sign of Owen. Sara panicked and started running in the opposite direction, fearing something might have happened to Owen. At last she found him, his back against a tree, holding the sword firmly in his hands and looking at the Wolfos with such concentration. He had a serious cut in his arm, and the Wolfos' furry belly was dripping blood. The Wolfos was walking on his four legs in front of Owen, looking at him with its pair of yellow eyes and showing its sharp teeth at him, as if looking for a good moment to attack.

Sara stood there, shocked. _I have to help him_, she thought. At first she didn't know how, but then she had an idea. She remembered reading in _Beluosus_ that Wolfos were attracted by sparkling things. She put her backpack on the ground and desperately started looking for something.

The Wolfos suddenly lunged at Owen, with its long claws stretched in front. Owen reacted just in time and jumped out of the way, but he lost the grasp on his sword and it fell on the ground some feet away from him. The Wolfos' claws barely missed Owen and hit the tree instead. After recovering from the impact, the Wolfos returned back its attention to Owen, who lay on the ground, armless, and exposed to its next attack.

The Wolfos was about to jump into Owen when something shiny distracted it. Its head turned in the direction of the source of light, and saw Sara clutching her Joy Pendant in her hand and holding it aloft for the Wolfos to see.

"Come here, you monster!" teased Sara, waving the Joy Pendant above her head. Owen took this moment to grab his sword while the Wolfos was distracted, and in a swift movement he thrust the blade inside the Wolfos right into its heart. The Wolfos howled in pain and fell on its back. After a few seconds it lay completely still; it was dead.

"Owen!" Sara screamed running to his brother and hugging him as hard as she could, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Owen trying to sound manly, "I had it under control."

Sara made an attempt of laughing, and let go of his brother. "I was seriously worried."

"Well, I wasn't at all," said Owen immediately, "Because I knew my sister would come and help me out."

Sara beamed at him. "And you said the Joy Pendant was unnecessary!"

Both of them laughed hard. But the heartwarming moment didn't last, as more moving sounds behind the bushes started to be heard again.

"More are coming!" shrieked Sara.

"Run!" shouted Owen, and this time, both of them started sprinting along the trail. Neither of them stopped for ten minutes, as they wanted to make sure no Wolfos were following them. At last they stopped.

"You aren't used to run, right?" said Owen comprehensively to her, who was sitting on a rock, breathing hardly. Owen removed Sara's backpack from her shoulder and took out the bottle full of water. He offered it to Sara, who immediately grabbed it, opened it, and started drinking as if she had never drank water in her life. When one quarter of the water was gone, she let go of the bottle, looking more relaxed.

"Sure you don't want?" asked Sara incredulously, offering the bottle to Owen.

"Completely sure," said Owen firmly, sounding a bit full of himself "I have had longer runs than this one."

"Okay…" agreed Sara, putting back the bottle inside her backpack. She then looked up, and opened her mouth in amazement. She was so busy gasping for breath and running away from the Wolfos that she haven't noticed the magnificence of the Ancient Castle of Ikana was welcoming them in front. The outer walls were painted in brown, with some stripes of different colors and weird drawings and writings here and there. Despite it looked quite old and the walls were damaged, it was still something beautiful, if not surprising, to see. It was so big that it casted an enormous shadow over all the trees to its right. So colossal that Owen and Sara looked like small ants in front of it. In the very center of the wall they were facing, a big stone gate of almost the same height as the castle intimidated them from above, with its doors tightly shut. Sara took a moment to look at Owen, who was as shocked as she was, looking at the castle as if he had never seen something similar in his life. Sara returned her attention to the castle and wondered how they could have missed something this big since the moment they were in front of it.

**End of chapter. Thanks for reading! And if you review it thanks too! ;)**


End file.
